Sinking Into Reality
by Vegeta-FanGirl-Ultimate
Summary: There is a new vampire in town named Teria Matone. She is a ninth grader at Bathory High while Vlad is in thelfth grade. She sees him at The Crypt alot. Read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Some say that there is a thin line between good and evil. I beg to differ. When it comes down to it, they're both the same to me. People fear my kind. They call us evil, dark, murderers. It isn't our fault our kind thirsts for blood! A succinct way to describe me would probably be outsider. I don't meet the criteria for my kind, in a way. There is only one other of my kind in the small town of Bathory that I know of, at least. His name… Is Vladimir Tod. My name is Teria Matone, and I AM VAMPIRE.


	2. Chapter 2

At school today, I watched as two bullies shoved Vlad against the lockers, again. Vladimir might be two years older than me, but I am so tired of Bill and Tom beating him up every day. Today I decided that if Bill and Tom want to pick on somebody, let it be me. "Hey Neanderthals!" Bill and Tom released their grip on Vlad and looked at me. "Yeah you. Leave Vlad alone!" Vlad gave me a weird look. "Another goth kid… and this one's a chick! Sweet!" Bill must have an IQ lower than that of a flea! "Goth chick, get your ass over here!" Tom said. "Nope. I am fine just where I am, thank you very much." I stayed where I was until Bill grabbed me by the throat and didn't let go. I felt the air being held in my lungs as Vlad snuck up behind Bill- I passed out at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

I came to on the floor, Bill and Tom nowhere in sight. Vlad was the only one in the hallway with me. "Why would you help me? I don't even know your name!" he asked, confused. "The name's Matone. Teria Matone. But you can call me Thorn." Vlad looked at me with interest. "Okay, Thorn, but that still doesn't answer the question: Why the fuck would you risk yourself to save me?" His response made me laugh. "Let's just say that you and I have a lot in common." Vlad gave me another puzzled look. "How do you figure that?" I laughed again. "I know your secret." I said, getting up and walking towards the door. "Wait. What secret? OH SHIT!" Vlad said, in his mind. I turned around and flashed him a grin, exposing my fangs for the time being. His expression was one of surprise, and relief. "See you later?" he asked. "Sure!" I said then ran to my bus.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for Vlad to call. The phone rang, and I picked it up off the receiver and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Teria. It's Vlad. So… I was wondering if maybe… oh, I don't know, do you wanna go out with me?" I gasped. "Me? Go out with you? But Vlad, don't you already have a girlfriend? And besides, you are two years older than me!" Vlad laughed. "Come on. It'll just be tonite. I swear. Pleeeeeeeease?" Was he seriously begging me to date him? "Uh… I guess it can't hurt. Where and when?" I waited. "How about The Crypt? Say maybe, ten o'clock?" I checked my mental schedule. "I guess I will see you there." I hung up the phone and went into a frenzied panic. _There are onlt two hours till my "date" with Vlad at the Crypt! What the hell will I wear? _I ran to my closet and threw the door open. _Where is that black dress with the corset that I bought last month? _I reached into the closet and began throwing things on the floor until I found the dress. I quickly reapplied my black lipstick and eye makeup, then I put the dress on, then I grabbed my black stilettos and ran out the door, barefoot.

I arrived at the crypt about ten minutes early. Outside the door, I stopped for a minute to put the stilettos. Once inside The Crypt, all the guys stared at me as I walked to the only empty booth. Two or three of them actually came over and sat in the booth with me. "May I help you?" I looked at the guy closest to me. "Hey. My name's 's yours?" I felt like slapping him in the face. "My name's Teria Matone. May I ask what it is about me that you guys find so fucking irresistible?" Kristoff blinked. "I think you're the hottest chick to walk through that door. Why don't you come over my place?" I was extremely flattered. "Uh… I guess so… but what about your girlfriend, October?" Kristoff laughed. "Just forget her and come away from this place with me." And with that, we left.


End file.
